


The Reflection 《 Izuru Angst Piece 》

by AttleyAvec



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Other, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttleyAvec/pseuds/AttleyAvec
Summary: 'I'm just a project..'Burying himself in self-doubt and thoughts, Izuru Kamukura tries to regain his control..and he sees himself in the mirror.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Reflection 《 Izuru Angst Piece 》

..droop.. droop..

..The temperature was bitter.. Cold, yet stuffy and humid.. The granite flooring in the restroom of locked windows and door was particularly cold and stung at the skin when touched accidentally without the guarding of cloth.. The atmosphere was suffocating to the male covered in long locks of ebony that was on the floor that decorated around him.. His legs curled, and his face covered. He didn't know how long he had been here.. He didn't know when 'this' started..whatever it was. He has felt this before..but it had never gotten to this point.. It was like he was drowning, falling closer and closer to the core of the sea..

..The noise groans on through the room from the tap..It was like it was scratching at the males ears, but It wouldn't stop.. It was the only thing in the way of complete silence.

..Izuru Kamukura had been swallowed by his thoughts again, but..this was the first time it bit him back for so long.. Those thoughts.. those questions.. He was questioning himself again.

..How come he can feel nothing but this pain? Why?..

..He could see someone he knew die and feel nothing. He could read about the most horrid crimes and feel nothing. He could hear great news and feel nothing.. it was all nothing..

He was nothing. 

'You are just a project.' 

'You are a template.'

'You are a idea.'

'You are the Ultimate Hope.'

Those thoughts buried him.. He always stuck to the standards he was built to meet, he always kept a grasp on those ideals.. It was what he was made for..What his purpose was as a experiment.

But even those were even fading away bit by bit, his energy was dying out.

"..What even is hope supposed to be..?" Whispering weakly to himself, his shifted his seating position so he could prop his leg up and rest his elbow on it.. and with this, he holds his head with the one hand..opening his cherry eyes, looking at himself..

..Every bit of his body wanted to quiver, but it was like it didn't know how. His eyes wanted to spill, but it was like that switch was off.. Those permissions weren't granted from the first day he opened his eyes.

..Attempting to wake himself from this, he shifted and forced himself up..though his legs were weak, he refused to grip on the object to assist and lift him.. He moved his long, now cluttered and unkempt locks out of his face so he could look at himself in the mirror just above the grating drips of water from the sink..

"..You are just a project. Your name itself is just a disguise..You might as well have a row of numbers as your name." He spoke to himself, as he put his hand until the tap, the drips of cold water roll off of his palm.. and his cherry eyes looked down to watch the liquid..

..Lifting his head..he tried to look at himself again, however his eyes widened slightly and his shoulders tensed, air getting stuck in his throat somewhat..

..In the reflection, he saw a male who looked like him..same physique, same features and shapes..but their significantly shorter hair was a hazel color, eyes were a polite emerald green..

.. Lifting his hand that drips and has water rolling down from his wrist, he places it against the reflection.. 

..The small drips of clear water looked like a neon pink in the reflection.. The reflections eyebrows furrowed sadly..and soon Izuru closed his eyes, his hand on the mirror weakening, and rested it on the sink..

..Opening them again, he saw himself again, his shoulders lowering as he looked at how emotionless his face was..

"..pitiful." ..Taking his hand off, he looked away.

"Predictable..I can't even surprise myself. Who am i to think i could falter from my purpose?" ..And with those shaking..yet so emotionless tone and words, he proceeded to rinse his face with the cold water room, and afterwards his hand grabbed the doorknob and turned, leaving the room..the claps of the heels of his shoes echoed against the walls from the flooring.

..drip..drip.


End file.
